Are You Happy Now…?
by wrecked
Summary: “The World. An online Role Playing game all over Japan.” I guess that what it is for a majority of the players that log on every day. But not me. To me, The World means everything to me and holds all that keeps me alive.


Author: Light With A Sharpened Edge

Title: Are You Happy now…?

Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.

Rating: K+ for Mild Language.

Pairing: There isn't one – believe it or not.

Takes-Place: None, really.

Summary: "The World; An on-line Role Playing game all over Japan." I guess that what it is for a majority of the players that log on every day. But not me. To me, The World means everything to me and holds all that keeps me alive.

Note: The title is a phrase from the song "Happy?" by Mudvayne. I am absolutely inlove with that song.I find it (the title) extremely fitting, if I do say so myself.

This is _just_ a one-shot because another fic on the list will absolutely drive me Bawtty and ruin my writing and update schedule I have recently planned. : B

Sothis is justto hold you until I update next, whatever it may be.

* * *

The World; An on-line Role Playing game all over Japan. 

I guess on some level it could be called that in my opinion, but fully believing it was _just_ a game disappeared long ago. I guess it changed when the Twilight bracelet and all the things that went with it came into my life.

Well, that and the news that it had been sending players all over into sudden comas.

After awhile I thought, hey, if I pull the plug, and never put it back in, it'll all be over for me, and, regrettably, a couple times I did pull that plug.

But I couldn't keep myself from putting it back in. How was I going to go back to normal life knowing that my presence alone could keep a hell of a lot of players their conscious mind? How was I supposed to even attempt to going back normal life of doing nothing but the same things any other normal teenager did – no originality in my schedule?

I didn't know how to then and I still don't. I don't ever want to know. I pray that I don't.

My twin, my sister, Rena, plays the game and she could be among the people I could be saving from slipping into a coma. Plus, the World was my only way of contacting her.

Usually, pretty much most of my life, I've been dubbed as the dumber twin, and I don't entirely disagree. It all depends on the matter of which is being spoken.

But I won't get into that, I'll end up talking about how I eat more pies than she can, and irrelevant things as that.

Sometimes I just can't help but to wonder what it would have been like if Rena hadn't won that contest that she did. That we never got the characters of Kite and Black Rose. Or if only one of us did and was taking on the disastrous things of the World alone, or with someone they had no clue about.

Would either of us be as close as we are now? Would one of us be comatose while the other was clueless as to where their twin was?

What if, could, would, all those questions that could have, should have been asked before it was too late but to wonder.

I guess I could get a life working somewhere, put an effort into getting grades higher than Cs at school, maybe trying to start up a band, though I know I won't be able to play anything with string, sticks, or stuff that will break if I hit too hard, and that I sound like the car next door. It would be fun.

But the smallest thing of plugging in an amplifier would probably prompt me into going back to my room, sitting in the wooden chair, hitting power on the tower, and slipping on that head set again.

Needless to say, though I'm pretty sure I've said already, the World isn't a game to me. It's my source of communication with my sister, feeling like I'm worthy to do stuff that matters, and feeling like I have a life.

My life is the World, and, if I could ever succeed at it, putting down the head set for good seems like killing myself.

I don't play just to see give myself something to and purpose in my life, I go to see my twin sister, whom I haven't seen in person for I've lost count how many years, the wolf girl that I'm currently starting to like more than just as a friend, the little four year old that's adorable, yet annoying at times, and all the others, even Balmung, with his fascination and current desire to create contests and games in areas with his C.C. Corp administrative powers.

I play to see, albeit digitally or in the cyber space, all the people I care about that make my life worth it. That make life worth living through high school hell, and news of deaths of TV, and the parent I barely talk to do to two jobs, and the current craze that is challenging all of us.

I make it through the day with the thought "If I make it through, it'll all be worth it in the end."

Because I know they'll listen to me; take in every word I say, and still be my friend. The World; An On-line Life with the greatest friends you could have.

And that's exactly what it is.

* * *

Helluh short and simple and to the point. 

Tell me what you think.

I don't really find it as good as the original that I wrote about 1 month ago (My computer crashed before I could save! That was thirty minutes of my life wasted and 1,700 words typed that never existed and can't be recreated. My memory isn't always _that_ great, though sometimes it is.) This will probably be considered one of my best one-shots because of the direct connection and relation to the World. If you don't know who was talking, by the way, it was Shugo, from .Hack/dusk – otherwise known .Hack/Legend of the Twilight Bracelet.

Okay, I'm done.  
Reviews are appreciated.

**-Edge**


End file.
